Abracadabra
by Finny Is Dapper
Summary: The school musical is coming up, and Kei Sato, president of the Drama Club, needs help for it. After being pointed in the direction of Nekozawa for running the lights, Kei starts to discover feelings for him. Kei just hopes a very peculiar secret doesn't ruin any chances with Nekozawa. It might take some magic for these two to get together. /Nekozawa x OC, other OCs mentioned.
1. Prologue

A red curtain was drawn as a line of tiny actors bowed. The first school play performed by the Ouran Elementary Division was a success. One actor in particular stood out above the rest. This actor would receive flowers and the standing ovation that was deserved. The child looked with joyful jade eyes at the audience. For the young brunette, it would be the first of many successes.

Later at home, the child put a bouquet of beautiful flowers in a rather bare cabinet. The child stared at the empty abyss in sadness. The flowers looked rather lonely.

"We are so proud of you Kei," the child's mother said.

"You bring such honor to the Sato family," said the father. Kei turned around to look at the adults with a smile.

"Thank you mommy! Daddy! It's a shame the flowers are so lonely, though!"

"The flowers won't live long anyway, son. Pretty soon you will have many trophies to fill the case. Those last an eternity," the father comforted. Kei looked back at the flowers.

"Why don't we put a vase in the cabinet? That should make the flowers last a little longer," the mother suggested. Kei gave a head tilt.

"I have a better idea!" the small child exclaimed. Kei quickly picked a flower off the bouquet. "I can put this in my hair and then take a picture!"

Kei's father quickly grew angered. He snatched the flower away and crumpled it up.

"Boys don't wear flowers in their hair," he firmly stated. Kei's mother laughed nervously.

"I think you're fine just waiting for a trophy. You're a talented actor, it's only a matter of time. Just be patient, son!" she yelled. Kei looked sadly at them.

"I don't fit in with the other boys, though..."

"It never does any harm to adjust. You must not be trying hard enough," Kei's father avowed. Kei backed away.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to be a good boy from now on," the child muttered, walking away. Kei's mother sighed.

"That child of ours sure can cause trouble," she observed. Kei's father nodded.

"We raise that thing as a boy, and it still changes nothing. It's like he thinks he's a girl. Why can't he act that way we raised him to? Everyday he tries to be a girl. If we wanted a girl, we would have raised him as one," he lectured.

"You don't think he's figured out the truth yet, do you?" Kei's mother asked.

"He better not. I don't want a daughter. He might have been born female, but that doesn't mean that we have to have a girl. Eventually he'll adapt to being a boy. As long we don't fail to create the illusion, it will work. I know it will," Kei's father concluded.


	2. Chapter 1

The beginnings of Spring were apparent at Ouran Academy. The snow had melted for the year. The frost on the grass had melted into a cold dew that grazed the students' ankles. The change in season provided a change in attitude of the students attending the school. Various clubs would use the change to provide revenue. While the Host Club would be showing clients the blooming cherry blossoms, other clubs would be challenged.

Kei sighed. The Spring Musical was coming up, and things couldn't be more stressful. As president of the Drama Club, she was in charge of finding people in different clubs to help produce the musical. The script and cast had been picked - that was no problem. However, she needed a few extra hands with costumes, props, backdrops, lights, and music.

With a plethora of various posters under her arms, Kei began posting colorful posters to advertise her special musical adaptation of the movie _Footloose_. She desperately hoped she could get the help she needed. The Drama Club typically had enough people that could help with production, but people were dropping out due to Spring colds left and right.

After a long time hanging up posters, it was finally time to invade some clubs. It was customary to ask other clubs for help with different parts of production. Kei knew one place where she could find the resources she'd need. She stood in front of Music Room Three, which was where the infamous Host Club entertained guests. She opened the door and slowly walked inside. She hoped to go unnoticed until she found the president.

"Greetings, Sato-senpai. What brings you to the Host Club?" Kyoya Ootori, vice-president of the club, asked. Kei smiled at him.

"I actually decided to swing by to talk business. You see, the Spring Musical is coming up. The Drama Club has been preparing for it for a while now. Unfortunately, we seem to be a bit short-handed. The word on the street is that the members of this club have some skills I could utilize greatly," she explained. Kyoya grinned slightly. Business was something he could talk about for hours.

"That sounds fine. What help were you looking for?"

"Let's see..." Kei muttered, counting off on her fingers, "we need help with stagecraft, costumes, musical arrangements. Oh! And we need help running the stage lights. That's actually the most important. We don't have anyone off stage that is qualified for that," Kei disclosed.

"The Host Club could indeed help with most of that. The lights are something none of us specialize in, unfortunately. However, I know someone that may be able to help you," Kyoya offered.

"Who?"

"You see that door over there?" Kyoya pointed out, "That is where the Black Magic Club resides. The president, Nekozawa-senpai, knows quite a deal about lights," Kyoya suggested.

"Okay, then. How about I talk to Nekozawa now? Then when I'm done, you guys should be wrapped up here. We could have a club discussion and make the negotiations?" Kei asked.

"I believe that would work well, sir!" Kyoya accepted.

"That's great. I will talk to everyone in a bit. Thank you for your time," Kei finished. With a swift bow, it was off to the Black Magic Club.

Despite being in the same class, Kei had never really spoken to Umehito Nekozawa. It wasn't that she was scared of him. She didn't ever think he was a weirdo, either. She just never had a reason. One of the values her parents taught her was not to bother a person without a valid reason. Now, however, she had her reason. Kei had approached the ominous door in the back of the music room. She slowly opened it and walked into the darkness.

"Hello?" Kei called out. She saw a small flame coming closer. It wasn't long until she discovered it was Nekozawa holding a candle in one hand and Beelzenef in the other.

"Well isn't this a surprise? Welcome, Sato!" Nekozawa greeted. Kei smiled at him.

"Hello, sir. How are you?"

"I am absolutely magnificent! The air is nice and dreary today! Perfect for some spells and perhaps some curses too!" Nekozawa replied with an evil laugh. Kei giggled.

"That sounds like fun. Before you start some magic, I have an important question!" she noted.

"Well, now, I may just have an answer," Nekozawa responded, smiling ominously.

"The Drama Club is getting ready to do the Spring Musical. We have plenty of actors, but we're shorthanded on production. I already have some contenders for most of my problems, but one still remains. A little birdie named Kyoya Ootori informed me that you might be able to help run the lights," Kei explained.

Nekozawa thought about the request for a moment. There was nothing he hated more than the brightness of lights. Running the lights sounded like a bad idea at first. However, there was one thing that running the lights meant. He would have control over them. He'd be controlling the enemy.

"I guess that would be fine with me," Nekozawa accepted.

"That's great! Name your price, and I'll pay you right now!" Kei offered excitedly.

"I think 5000 yen should cover it," he stated. Kei pulled out her wallet. She counted out the money and handed it to him.

"That's mighty nice of you charging so little," Kei pointed out.

"I have a feeling Kyoya Ootori will be charging you well enough. Save your money for the leech," Nekozawa returned. Kei laughed.

"That's probably true," she agreed, impulsively petting Beelzenef's head, "I guess I'll talk to you later. I promised Ootori I'd return to negotiate with his club after I was done." Kei turned around and began walking away.

"I'll be waiting!" Nekozawa affirmed. When Kei left, he took a minute to replay the previous events in his head. What an interesting man...he thought to himself. Kei was one of the only people that didn't show any fear to him upon meeting. Kei didn't say anything mean about Beelzenef's presence, either. In fact, Kei pet the puppet.

"That Sato sure is interesting. He's polite. Peculiarly, he's also a very pretty boy. I may not have to curse this one," Nekozawa muttered to himself.

* * *

Kei sat down in front of Kyoya. Behind her, a few girls were putting stuff away and cleaning. She smiled sheepishly. For some reason, negotiating with Kyoya was much scarier than asking Nekozawa for help. Perhaps Kyoya was truly evil. She cleared her throat. She pulled out a small notebook and a pencil and began writing a list.

"As stated before, I need help with costumes, props, backdrops...oh, and musical arrangements," Kei listed, writing each item down. She handed it to the Shadow King. She crossed her legs and waiting patiently for his reply. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at her.

"I know just who to put on the job for all this," Kyoya remarked, "Hikaru. Kaoru. Piper. Aika. Kinoko. Could you please come over here for a minute?" the five previously mentioned dropped what they were doing and meandered over.

"Sato-senpai needs your help with her club's musical," Kyoya reported. Piper and Aika both showed more interest. The other three looked weary.

"We don't know anything about musicals," the twins countered.

"I don't need help with acting! I just need some skilled hands to help with production!" Kei responded.

"And that's where you all come in. I have volunteered your services to Sato-senpai. Hikaru and Kaoru, you two will help him with costumes. Piper and Aika, you two will help him with musical arrangements. Kinoko, you will help him with stagecraft," Kyoya explained.

"How come I don't get a partner?" Kinoko asked.

"I could team you up with Shiro. However, you always say his art is scarce. I wasn't sure if you'd like to be paired with him," Kyoya answered. She sighed.

"I'll force something out of him. I just don't want to work alone," Kinoko muttered.

"I guess we have no problems helping with costumes," Hikaru admitted.

"We have no objections either!" Piper proclaimed. Kei smiled happily.

"Thank you so much," she turned to Kyoya, "how much would you like me to pay you?"

"I would like 150,000 yen," he answered with a smile. Kei winced. Nekozawa was right. Kyoya was prepared to bleed her dry. She pulled out her wallet and counted the money out. Almost all the money in it was removed. She handed it to him dejectedly.

"Here you go..." she murmured. Kyoya snatched it.

"Thank you, sir!" he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

The night for the musical was a day away. Kei couldn't believe how fast two months could fly by her without much noticing. There were moments where Kei thought she was utterly boned, but everything pulled through in the end.

Kinoko and Shiro were able to make an exquisite set. With each different scene they crafted, Kei could have sworn she was actually in Bomont. The music that Piper and Aika had worked out made for awesome instrumental tracks that sounded like they were ripped right out of the movie. Hikaru and Kaoru definitely proved how well they could make a costume, because every costume was sewn together perfectly. Kei knew she'd have to thank them later. They all outdid themselves.

While it was time for the others to get back to their normal lives, there was still one person that would be helping Kei for the four days Footloose would be running. She was impressed with how much effect the play received by Nekozawa controlling the lighting. Kei would tell him what she recommended for each scene everyday, ultimately getting turned down by Nekozawa's superior technical ideas.

"Umehito, I think you missed your calling," Kei said from behind him, "I'm sure your magic is great, but you totally own the lights!"

"Well, Kei, I absolutely despise being in the light. It burns me. When I control the lights, I control the enemy," Nekozawa pointed out, laughing darkly. Kei giggled.

"I see how therapeutic that could be. Either way, I'm very grateful that you've been helping!"

"Oh, but it's my pleasure!" Nekozawa gleefully stated.

"Just continue doing a good job, and things will be golden the next few nights!" Kei exclaimed.

"Just so long as you do the same. Don't choke~" Nekozawa playfully taunted.

"I never choke! Anyway, we need to go through a dress rehearsal in about ten minutes," Kei informed walking away.

"Very well then!" Nekozawa accepted. Kei sighed happily as she walked into the costume room. She was definitely enjoying Nekozawa's company. The more they talked, the more she wanted to know about him. Most people mocked Nekozawa for being dark and weird. Kei didn't see anything wrong with it. Those were parts of him that made him fun and interesting to be around. Not only that, but it was better than being as bland as a bag of potatoes.

Kei was glad she was getting to know Nekozawa. She only wished she could be as open about herself as he was. She was always pretending to be someone she wasn't. When she was younger, she felt awkward as a boy. It took her years to feel like she fit in. It wasn't until puberty that her parents finally stopped trying to hide her real gender from her.

_Now that I know I'm a girl, it should be that much easier to just be one. Now, I'm stuck in the same position as I was as a child. I'm so used to being a boy, the idea of being a girl is just foreign. I don't even know my gender anymore_, Kei thought. The only place she could even be a girl without judgement was on the stage. She grabbed her costume and began changing in her dressing room. She started taking her clothes off.

"You'd think I'd be used to the soreness by now," Kei noted, adjusting her chest binding, "It's like some fat guy is constantly hugging my chest as tightly as possible. It makes me wish I would have been cast as Ariel rather than Ren. At least if I'm a female, I can let my boobs out and just pretend I'm stuffing."

Kei quickly changed into her first costume. It was time to cut loose one final time before the real play.

* * *

Nekozawa sat in the control room for the lights. He kept his eyes glued on the stage, save for the occasional lighting change. It was an easy job, but he would be happy once the play was over. He was getting tired of seeing the same show over and over again. Repetition was only good for casting spells.

However, there was something different about the musical with an audience present. Everyone seemed more lively to him, especially Kei.

"It's the audience transforms him from a picture into a movie. He never fails to surprise me," Nekozawa mumbled.

Kei was absolutely radiant. She moved around gracefully as she danced, her singing was clear as a bell, and her acting provided the suspension of disbelief that every show needed. Nekozawa smiled.

"I think he might be the prettiest boy I've ever seen. Strange..." he muttered. As nice as Kei was, Nekozawa knew there was something up. He would have to find out what the deal was. He didn't normally meet boys that were as soft, pretty, and flamboyant as Kei...except for Tamaki Suoh, but Nekozawa passed that off on his French heritage.

Nekozawa had just the plan to figure out of Kei was hiding something. It was the last night of the show. Not only did he have an enchanted bouquet of roses that would answer his question, but he would treat Kei to a night congratulatory night. Kei would have to trip up some time. That would be the golden moment Nekozawa needed to see what the truth was about the mysterious actor.

* * *

Nekozawa met Kei after the musical was over and she changed out of her costume. Before she could say anything, he took the bouquet out from behind her back. Kei looked a bit surprised, but took the flowers.

"These are beautiful! I'm sure they'll last a few days in my trophy case," Kei said. Nekozawa stared at the flowers. They were charmed with the power to feed off of a person who was hiding something. He noticed the flowers open up a bit more once she held them. Mission accomplished. It was time to initiate phase two.

"You put flowers in your trophy case?" Nekozawa asked. Kei nodded.

"My parents consider them like trophies. Since flowers don't last long, they think it's a good idea," she explained. Nekozawa chuckled. He took a flower out of the stalk and put it in her hair. Kei looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"I thought a flower in your hair would give you some character!" Nekozawa answered.

"You do know I'm a boy, right?" Kei lied.

"So? Flowers still look nice on you," Nekozawa cheerfully said. Kei wasn't going to argue. She just smiled. She did like flowers in her hair.

"Change of subject. What's up?"

"We're going to enjoy a night to ourselves. We can get to know each other better that way! I think it'd be fun!" Nekozawa proposed.

"Okay! That sounds great!" Kei accepted.

* * *

Nekozawa had brought Kei over to his place. He couldn't think of a better place to take her, as it would look like a date if they went any other place. Nekozawa led her up to his room, as it was the darkest room in the house.

"You don't mind the dark, do you?" he asked. Kei shook her head.

"I can handle it. It's not scary or anything. I just have to let my eyes adjust so I can see," she explained. Nekozawa smiled ominously.

"Good," he answered, opening his door. He ushered her in before closing it behind them. Kei found a decent spot to sit down. She looked over at Nekozawa. He was slowly taking off his cloak and dark wig. Kei was surprised. She had never seen Nekozawa without his various black goodies on. He turned to look at her with a gentle smile.

Kei could feel her heartbeat accelerate. She had no idea that the handsome man she was staring at was hiding underneath the protective layers of his cloak and wig. Her heart was definitely on full flutter now. She was becoming a bit more nervous with each passing second. Nekozawa walked over and sat across from her. Kei swallowed.

"Um...Umehito? Forgive me if this is a dumb question...but...are you a prince?" Kei blurted. She blushed, covering her mouth slightly. Nekozawa mentally patted himself on the back. He was able to figure out that Kei was falling for his looks. Could this mean he's gay? Nekozawa questioned. He cleared his throat.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Nekozawa asked. He figured he'd play with her head a bit before giving her the actual answer. Kei started twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, it's just that you look...um...princely with that blonde hair...and those blue eyes..." Kei mumbled. Nekozawa was definitely figuring more out. Either he's a girl, or he's attracted to men. Either way, they're both things to hide.

"Well, I won't deny that I'm princely. However, I think I'll just let your mind wander on that," Nekozawa finally answered. Kei couldn't help but blush more. She never realized that he had such an odd playful side. It was rather...cute. That added with the fact that he was probably the most handsome man she'd ever seen...Kei discovered something.

_I'm in love with him!_

Kei quickly stood up. Nekozawa looked at her curiously. Kei would have liked to have stayed, but thoughts kept crossing her mind at a dizzying pace. Not only that, but she wasn't sure if she could hold herself back from doing some crazy thing out of love.

"I just remembered that my parents want me home soon!" Kei lied. She just needed to leave. Nekozawa looked slightly dejected, but he smiled anyway.

"Alright, Kei. Would you like me to see you to your house?"

"No, it's fine," Kei mumbled.

"How about I send you home in a limo? It could be dangerous," Nekozawa offered. Kei turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"You really don't need to do that! I appreciate the sentiment, but believe me. It's fine. I'll talk to you Monday," Kei said, leaving. She quickly ran from his room.

Kei was finding it hard to breathe. Discovering her feeling for Nekozawa doubled with her exhaustion from the musical, and the slight suffocation from her bound chest, she felt like she could pass out. Things could quickly get awkward, now. Kei hoped they wouldn't get awkward.

That was the last thing she wanted.


	4. Chapter 3

Nekozawa was admittedly caught up on Kei's reaction in his room the other night. I didn't mean to intimidate him. Nekozawa thought to himself. Then again, he wasn't so sure Kei was a "he." Kei was as fair as a maiden. Nekozawa grinned. He would figure out what the deal was. He decided to pay a visit to the Host Club. Kinoko, who he remembered helping with the musical, was their art director. Thanks to the Hitachiin twins, it was rumored around the school that she was a "bisexual banshee who wears lacey panties."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Kinoko asked.

"I want you to figure out Kei Sato's real gender. You don't want to be cursed, do you?" Nekozawa requested. Kinoko laughed.

"I'm not that scared of being cursed. You'll have to give me more compensation," Kinoko informed.

"I'll commission the art club to make some decorations for the Black Magic club. Let's say...10,000 yens worth of commissions?" Nekozawa negotiated. Kinoko's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back," Kinoko blurted. She ran out of the room. Nekozawa chuckled. So far so good.

Kinoko ran left down the hallway. Her visions were set on one destination: the Drama Room. Once she found the door, she barged in. Kei was sitting by herself, looking over some scripts. Kinoko stared at her, walking over slowly. Kei looked up. She smiled.

"Hello, Kinoko! I'm surprised to see you here. Was there something you needed?" Kei asked, standing up. Kinoko immediately wrapped her arms around Kei. She pulled Kei in, making sure to feel Kei's chest against hers. _I feel a little something!_ Kinoko thought. She pushed Kei away. Kei gave Kinoko a suspicious look.

"Um, what was that?" Kei asked. Kinoko "accidentally" stretched her arm. She felt Kei's chest a little. _Binding!_ Kei backed away.

"Do you have a fever? You're not acting like yourself," Kei asked.

"Nope! My hand slipped. Anyway, I need to go," Kinoko answered. She quickly walked out of the Drama room. She ran back down the hallway and into Music Room Three. Nekozawa was waiting for her by her work station. She went over to him.

"I found out Kei-senpai's gender," Kinoko muttered. Nekozawa smiled eerily.

"And?"

"She's a girl. Apparently, it's common to pretend to be another gender here," Kinoko replied. She went back to work.

"I'll have your commission tomorrow," Nekozawa said, walking away. _It's a good thing I had Kinoko check before I wasted a gender reversal potion on her_.

* * *

It was the end of club time meaning it was time to go home. Kei was the last one to leave the Drama room. She had to organize the scripts that everyone scattered. When she walked out of the Drama room, she noticed Nekozawa standing to the side of the door. She blushed.

"Umehito, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you, _maiden_," Nekozawa replied. Kei jumped slightly.

"Maiden?"

"Yes. That is what you are, right?"

"That's actually a pretty unique question," Kei said with a laugh. She sighed. "There's no point in lying. Physically, I'm a girl. Mentally, I'm a kind of a boy. I guess you'd say I'm a transgender. My parents really wanted a boy...however after I was born, my mother became infertile. The next best choice was to alter what they already had," Kei explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. When I was young, I knew I wasn't like the other boys. I got used to it though! Lately, though, I don't really know what I am," Kei continued. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"That explains why you left my house so abruptly the other night," Nekozawa murmured. Kei smiled awkwardly.

"How does that explain it?" she asked.

"You're attracted to me," Nekozawa announced. Kei's face grew bright red.

"Well, of course. I'd imagine most people are. You're really handsome, especially without the robe. It doesn't matter, though," Kei muttered.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's no way a guy like you could ever like someone like me. I don't even know my gender. I look a lot like a man. There are prettier girls who actually identify as girls that you could have. I'm not one of them," Kei said with a sad smile. Nekozawa sighed.

"If I cared that much about how a person looks, I would just use magic to change them! Here's a fun fact you didn't know: A lot of girls aren't interested in me. Most consider me a freak. They think I have hidden homosexual tendencies that are expressed through Beelzenef," he explained, chuckling.

"But you're so interesting! And Beelzenef is adorable!" Kei said.

"That's not what other people think. Honestly, you're one of the only people that doesn't think I'm just a weirdo. You actually got to know me. That is something that I really appreciate. Kei, I don't care what gender you are. Boy or girl, my feelings for you are the same. My heart is captivated by you. That's the only thing I care about," Nekozawa said. Kei smiled.

"Seriously? You aren't joking with me?" Kei asked.

"Not at all! I'm here for you. I will support you, and I will never curse you," Nekozawa informed. Kei hugged him.

"This is such a relief! I have a surprise for you tomorrow," Kei informed.

"A surprise? For me? Interesting," Nekozawa murmured.

* * *

The next day at Ouran High school, heads were turned. Kei showed up to school with her hair curled and makeup. There was a flower accessory in her hair, and she was wearing a female uniform. She thought she would be uncomfortable wearing a dress, but truth be told it made her feel more comfortable than the male uniform. It was easy.

Nekozawa noticed her walking in the courtyard. His eyes widened. This must have been her surprise. He smiled and creeped over to her.

"Kei, I must say this is _quite_ surprising!" Nekozawa exclaimed.

"I had a feeling it would catch your attention," Kei replied.

"You aren't doing this because you think it'll make this relationship easier for me, right? I told you I don't mind one way or the other," Nekozawa asked. Kei shrugged.

"Not really. I'm just dressing the way I've always wanted to. My parents might get mad at me, but as long as I have one person that cares...well...their opinions don't matter to me," she answered.

"I'm glad you're being your own person. That's very brave of you," Nekozawa stated.

"What can I say? Knowing you has given me the strength to be me. I guess you're just magical," Kei happily said.


End file.
